Flores de Cerezo
by Kik-Zanuff
Summary: Es el dia de san valentin, y a Anji se le ocurre la original idea de declararle su amor a Baiken! y como no tiene ni idea, le pide ayuda a Chipp. Humor y descojone, nada mas. Mi primer fic del GG, ¡trabajando en la traducción en inglés!
1. Preparando el sistema

**- San Valentín**

Capítulo 1: Preparando el sistema.

**Notas del autor**: Si si, prometo seguir el otro fic de Kisame e Itachi u es que no estaba inspirada últimamente y bueno, escribiendo fluirán mas ideas. ¡He aquí el primer fic del Guilty Gear que escribo! Disfrutadlo y no seas crueles en los reviews.

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla bla bla bla... no, no me pertenecen ni Anji Baiken o Chipp ;;

-----

Era un dulce día de san Valentín. Las flores de cerezo pululaban por doquier, ¡el amor estaba en el ambiente! Era un día ideal para que todos los enamorados se le declarasen a sus amados. Era también el caso de Anji-Mito, quien tímidamente le había dejado una carta a Baiken en su portal. La carta ponía:

_"Etto... Konnichiwa nee-chan! Oye, estaba pensando que si no tenías nada que hacer podríamos quedar hoy, yo paso por ti a las 6, ¿de acuerdo? Hace mucho que no hablamos_

Anji"

- "Eso fue lo que le puse... pero... pero... ¡¡Son casi ya las 6! Y no se que decirle, Chipp, ¡ayúdame! ¡Es una orden!" – le dijo Anji a Chipp mientras agitaba a su amigo americano de un lado a otro desesperadamente.

Anji no tenia ni idea de qué hacer en estos casos, él siempre había sido muy abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero en este caso nunca había experimentado algo similar, y mucho menos con una persona tan delicada como Baiken, que a la mínima saltaba a golpearte siempre con algo diferente que sacara de su kimono.

Pero hoy, el quería decirle lo que sentía por ella desde hace años, era algo mas que un sentimiento de hermano mayor (cosa que a Baiken le repatea), era un sentimiento de protección (aunque no se yo a qué... creo que Baiken sabe cuidarse sola...) de cariño y de deseo (uy uy uy), era un sentimiento de amor.

- "¡Esta bien esta bien! Pero déjame ya en paz, leñe ¬¬u a ver, a ti te gusta Baiken, nee?" – le respondió Chipp, quitándose un podo de polvo del hombro...

-"...hai"

- "Y ambos sabemos que Baiken es una borde de mierda, nee?"

- "..."

- "Pues haz venido al sitio indicado, Mito-kun! Yo, Chipp Zanuff, soy un experto en ligarme a las tías, je je, no es por nada pero es que estoy buenorro" – poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

- "¿Te sientes bello con las gafas?"

- "Seeee"

- "Bakayarô, dime que puedo darle a Baiken..."

- "¿Qué tenías preparado?" – quitándose las gafas de sol.

- "¡Un poco de mi danza clásica japonesa!"

- "Denegado, macho, es que no tienes ni idea, eres demasiado gay para estas cosas, suerte que me tienes a mi, mira toma" – Chipp le dio una especie de libreta con un forro de leopardo – "Estos son los poemas para conquistar dedicados a palurdos que no tienen ni idea de tías by Chipp Zanuff, con esto seguro que Baiken es toda tuya "

- "¿Tu crees?"

- "Seguro, nunca me ha fallado, hay alguno que otro calentorro, pero se notan a la legua, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte..."

- "Sugoi desu! Arigatô gozaimasu shinobi-kun, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, ¡¡eres un buen amigo después de todo!"

- "¿Cómo que después de todo? Anda, se que soy el mejor, ya te escribiré un libro, venga, ve a leérselos ya que te pasas de la hora"

- "Wa! Arigatô Chipp, ya te devolveré el favor, me voy, sayoonara!"

- "Chotto mate Mito-kun!" – sujetando a Anji del hombro antes de que se fuera, y sin que se diese cuenta, Chipp metió un papel en su manga... – "Se me olvidaba decirte, hace tiempo hablé con Baiken y me dijo que le gustaba jugar al Teto, aunque no recuerdo bien si era el Teto o la Piragua"

- "¿Teto? ¿Piragua? Nani kore desu ka?" – con un tono de ingenuidad.

- "Ella sabe, así que si los poemas fallan, pregúntale si quiere jugar al Teto, y si no, es entonces a la piragua"

- "Arigatô de nuevo shinobi, ya te daré clases de comida japonesa a cambio"

- "Hai! Dewa mata!" – se despidió Chipp agitando la mano de lado a lado mientras el chico japonés se iba corriendo a la casa de su amada.

--------

Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capi de mi primer fic del Guilty Gear, en un principio quería que fuese one shoot, pero son tantas las gilipolleces que quiero poner que en un capítulo no cabían u... espero no enrollarme demasiado.

¿Listos para la guía práctica de gilipolleces by Chipp Zanuff?...


	2. Poemas de amor

**Flores de Cerezo**

**Capítulo 2:** Poemas de amor.

**Notas del autor**: wahaha he aquí la continuación de esta estúpida historia - -U

**ADVERTENCIA**: Niños, no hagáis esto en casa y menos en la presencia de vuestros padres XD

Y bueno, aquí va...

-------

- '¡Llegó la hora!' – pensó anji, al tocar en la puerta de Baiken.

Tomó un fuerte suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para lo que le iba a decir a Baiken. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, todo fue tan repentino, por un momento pensó en echarse a correr, se arrepentía de haber citado a Baiken, la mujer de todos sus pensamientos, a una declaración tan ridícula y tan poco original en un día de san Valentín. Se estaba sonrojando por momentos, y en lo que pensaba todo esto, Baiken ya había salido de su casa. Era demasiado tarde para huir.

La mujer salió de su peculiar bloque, vestía con su típico kimono blanco con negro y rosa que había usado en tantas batallas, al cual una manga le colgaba muy comida de mierda. De esa manga se veía ligeramente una especie de garra metálica, que suplantaba a su brazo derecho. Su pelo rosa se sujetaba en una coleta alta, mientras su despeinado flequillo se movía con el viento cargado de flores de cerezo. Su único ojo color melocotón tenía pintas de mala ostia y sueño (una mala combinación), pero para Anji eso ya era tan visto y tan común que le parecía hermoso... un poco de baba caía de la boca del embobado Anji...

- "Marica, ¿Qué coño quieres ahora? Tsk, mira que hacerme despertar con la resaca que tengo..." 

- "Ah? Nee-chan.. tu.. tu siempre igual, pero si son las 6 de la tarde..." – Tenía la cara ya como un tomate, y no dejaba de temblar.

- "Mito, ¿estás bien? Pareces afiebrado, no es que me importe, pero si te mueres aquí la culpa me la van a echar a mi y no quiero manchar mas mi kimono de sangre inútil, que cuesta mucho limpiarlo (NotadeKik: JA como si lo lavases maja)"

- "Hai! Estoy perfectamente... verás... nee-chan... yo... yo quería.. de.. decirte unas cosas que escribí para ti... así que por favor, te pido que me escuches con atención..."

Era la primera vez que Baiken veía a Anji tan serio. Baiken guardó silencio para escucharle, por una vez estaba dispuesta a ver qué era lo que el intento de geisha tenía que decirle, no por respeto precisamente, sino mas bien por curiosidad.

Anji sacó la libreta que Chipp le había dado, -_'Parece que quiere escucharme...'_- pensó. Tomó un gran respiro, su corazón se aceleraba, abrió la libreta y dijo finalmente:

" E... eres un monstruo de guapa, por múltiples razones..." – Baiken ligeramente sonreía... – _'¡¡Esto funciona!_' – pensó -"Por eso yo te pido: déjame que te toque ese par de melones."

- "NANI!" – la sonrisa de Baiken se había sustituido por una cara de mala ostia ruborizada, pero repito: REALMENTE de mala ostia.

_- 'Kuso! Aghhttt tiene que haber algo aquí.. Chipp me dijo que habían algunos calentorros... supongo que no habrán mas... espero'_ – pensó Anji, estaba tan avergonzado que no se paro a pedirle disculpas a Baiken y siguió leyendo.

- "Etto... e.. en esta noche tan fría, yo te ofrezco mi estufa..." – Baiken parecía haberse relajado un poco, aunque la cara de mala ostia no se le quitaba – _'Kuso, tengo que hacerla sonreír de nuevo..._ ' – y siguió - "No tiene pilas ni cables... pero igualmente se enchufa..."

- "NANI! MITO! ¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO? ¡PORQUE DE SER ASI TE JURO QUE DE ESTA NO SALES VIVO!" – Baiken estaba tope de borde, si antes ya tenia dolor de cabeza, esto le iba a hacer estallar.

- "Iie! Gomen nasai! ¡¡Me he equivocado! A... ahora mismo lo arreglo... ejem... qui... quisiera ser pirata, no por el oro ni la plata... sino por ese tesoro que tienes entre las patas"

- "ANJI!" – Anji cerró los ojos totalmente rojo, pensó que lo mejor era seguir... estaba tan nervioso...

- "Tu... ¡¡tus ojos son dos luceros!" – Baiken se detuvo... mirándolo fijamente... – "Tu... tus mejillas dos ma... manzanas... qué linda ensalada de frutas... haríamos con mi banana"

- "¡¡TE MATO, DEFINITIVAMENTE TE MATO!"

- "Chotto mate de verdad! Espera, ¡¡debe de haber algo por aquí!"

- "¡NO ME ESPERO UNA MIERDA!"

-_'Kuso kurae! Ahora si la he cagado! Venga, tiene que haber aquí otro... si no funciona el siguiente, usaré el plan B...'_"- pensó... y un último esfuerzo hizo...- "Mi... mi amor sentirás a olor esencia!... pu... pues me acercaré con gran disimulo... ¡y un poco mas notarás mi presencia cuando te la meta por el culo!"

- "¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!" – Baiken desenfundó su espada, levantó el brazo e intentó darle a Anji, pero él se cubrió con sus abanicos... haciendo que la libreta de chipp se cayese al suelo... Baiken la cojió.

- "Nani? .. esto no lo has escrito tu, nee?" 

- "Esto... no... es que no sabía ni qué darte... y le pedí ayuda a Chipp-kun..."

- "Me lo imaginé, ambos estáis muertos definitivamente... "

- "Lo... lo siento de verdad, no quería decirte esas cosas... de verdad" – totalmente sonrojado, sentía ganas de morirse – _'Tierra, trágame'_

- "Nah, pero hoy no estoy de humor para matarte, te has salvado, sólo por que me gustan las sakuras, que si no..." – al oír esto, el rostro de Anji se iluminó inmediatamente. – "Ehh... ¡pero no te creas que es por que te estimo ni nada! ¡Lo que te pase a ti me importa una mierda, Anji-Idiota-Mito...!" – volteándose a otro sitio para disimular su cara sonrojada.

_'Bien... ¡no me odia! Aún no es demasiado tarde para el plan B...'_

- "Oye... Baiken... "

- "Que quieres..."

- "¿Te apetece jugar al Teto?"

- "¿¡QUE?"

- "¡¡No no! Perdón, digo... ¡A la piragua!"

- "ANJI!"

_- 'Kuso! Me maldigo eternamente... ' _– Anji cerró sus ojos y levantó sus hombros esperando recibir la bofetada que Baiken le iba a soltar. Pero esa bofetada no llegaba, escucho una especie de ruido metálico sobre el suelo, cuando abrió los ojos, vio la katana de Baiken en el suelo y Baiken entrando a su casa. – _'Ahora si la he cagado... la he cagado! Me cago en todos... ¿por qué a mi? Sabía que esto no era una buena idea... jamás debí citarla ni pedirle ayuda a ese estúpido drogadicto...'_

Anji se sentó en el suelo, desganado, y se cruzó de brazos con melancolía. Notó una especie de papel en sus mangas... en él ponia:

_"JAJA ¡eso por la vez que me vestiste de emperatriz aprovechando que no sabía que clase de traje era! Tranquilo, cuando todo lo anterior falla, bésala, y no es broma. ¿A que los poemas son lo mejor que hay? Ya te pasaré más._

Chipp XP"

_'No tengo nada que perder, ¡Está es mi última oportunidad para demostrarle lo que siento! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Es perfecto!'_

Anji corrió a la puerta de Baiken, la abrió (no le costó mucho) esperando encontrar a su amada.

- "Baiken!" – gritó Anji – "¡Tengo algo que decirte! ¡Baiken por favor perdóname, y escúchame! – Anji no recibió respuesta. Bajó la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras suya, mientras, Baiken se deleitaba con una botella de sake en la cocina...

------

Wohoho! Este es el segundo capi ya! Mira que quería hacerlo de un capítulo.. luego de dos... ¡¡y ahora son 3! U no me matéis por favor... soy muy joven para morir.


End file.
